Experimental Gaz
by Okumatte
Summary: Just a short fic that I thought would be cute to write. It's Gir helping Gaz when she is captured by Zim. It's not the greatest, and I'm not very good at writing summaries....


Experimental Gaz

This is not my first fan fiction.... I really don't like the first two and how they turned out. Right now I'm also working on a two part story. I know this is really short and the characters might be a little OC. I'm not very good at writing fan fiction yet...... helpful tips to improve my writing skills are taken happily.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Invader Zim. It's obvious, isn't it?

"GIR!!" one Green skinned alien shouted.

"Yeeesss?" the small green dog replied.

"I have many experiments to run, and you put...waffles...in...my....ELEVATOR!?!" Zim screamed.

"Oh yeah...." Gir said, then left.

'It's time for one of my great experiments!' Zim thought to himself. 'Maybe I should experiment on the Dib-stink's scary sister! Find out why she's immune to my brilliance! Yes! Ingenious!' Zim smiled evilly and went to get the scary female. About 10 minutes later, he came back with a sedated Gaz, a black eye, and many other bruises and cuts that were all over his body. 'Well,' he thought again, 'the scary Gaz-beast was hard to get, but now I have her! Hahahaha!'

He put her small body on a table and prepared some tests so that he could find out how she was immune to his 'brilliance'. After he had her strapped down, she awoke in a state of confusion, but quickly realized what had happened, trying to bread her bonds. She couldn't break the bonds, so she took time to examine the room. The walls and floor were purple and magenta. There were many monitors on the computers on the wall. There was one large monitor on the wall that seemed to be one of the many points where Zim could control the talking computer. To the left, there was a huge drill, some beakers, a weasel in a cage, some scissors, dangerous chemicals, and a tube that seemed to go somewhere. Across the room, there were many tubes containing purple liquid. One contained a squid, one a child that was always happy, one containing a mutated hampster, one with a weasel with a laser attached to his head, and the last contained a girl in which Gaz hadn't ever seen before. The other 3 were empty. She looked to her right. She saw a doorway, an elevator opening, a piece of technology that she didn't recognize, about 7 different sizes of needles, and other various sharp things.

Suddenly, a familiar green puppy walked in drinking a chocolate bubblegum suck-monkey. He looked at her, then decided that she was the one she was going to talk to.

"Hi!" Gir said in a high piched voice.

"Whatever." Gaz stated with no emotion whatsoever.

"Why are you so sad scary girl?" Gir questioned.

"I'm strapped to a table while I could be playing my gameslave." Gaz replied.

"Is that all you do all day?" Gir asked.

"Yes." Gaz proclaimed.

"Why?" Gir questioned. It was almost as if he was being smart for once.

"Um..." Gaz paused. Should she really tell a robot all about her life?

"Well?" Gir asked, pushing her to tell him more.

"Well....after my mother died, I kept myself seperated from the world. My mother was very important to me, Gir." Gaz whispered.

"Aww...Gazzy lost her mommy.." Gir said with disdain.

Gir saw Gaz's look of sadness. Gir was so innocent. He didn't understand how much that could hurt someone, but he seemed to understand that it hurt her. Gir was a feeling robot. He understood emotions. Gaz realized this, but didn't mention it.

"Gir," she spoke "could you help me escape? Zim's going to do bad stuff to me if you don't."

Gir gasped. "No! I like you too much!" Gir proceeded in helping her off of the table. He led her upstairs, and let her escape. As Gir watched her go home, he was actually thinking intelligent thoughts. 'I hope she gets home fine. I'm going to have to suffer the punishment from Zim. I understand her pain, though. Zim is like a father to me. If I lost him, I don't know what I'd do.' In a second, those thoughts that were intelligent just dissapeared.

"Whoohoo!" Gir screamed, back to his crazy ADD self.

As Gaz was walking home, she was thinking. 'No one's ever nice to me. Why now?' As soon as she got in the door, she smiled at Dib. He looked startled at first, but then eventually smiled a warm and caring smile back. They were family. That would never change.

From the small green house, there could be yelling heard. A small green alien shouted "GIR!!!!!!"

So? Do I have talent in the least? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
